My Life
by crimsonamber
Summary: Rukia wanted her senior year in highschool to be different and memorable from her other years. Can the arrival of a 'strawberry make this possible? will she find her one true love or will she continue living in pain over kaien?ichiruki, onesided rukaien.
1. Me, me and me!

My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! Again, I only own my imagination and my tiny mind.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Here I am again! I know I haven't finished my first story, which I think sucked. Anyway, I tried my hardest in this story. I hope you could at least try reading it! Thank you for your appreciation. And if anything is wrong, please tell me so I can somehow improve. Thank you!_

_You may find the characters here so different from the real one. Well, this is a fiction anyway so I decided to change their personalities. Enjoy!_

_Shining Nova, if ever you decided to read this, I just wanted to thank you for pointing my obvious mistakes. It helped me a lot! Thanks._

_This chapter is just introduction. )_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Me, me and me!

I opened my eyes seeing nothing but black surrounding me. I stirred and looked for my cellphone under my pillow. When I finally felt it, I grabbed it and unlocked the keypad. I looked at the time. It was still 3 in the morning. I placed my phone beside me and return to sleep again. In few seconds I instantly fell asleep before I knew it my phone started to alarm.

"Ugh. I just fell asleep a minute ago."

I stopped the alarm and looked at the time again. It was already six. 'Gosh, time goes by so fast when you're sleeping. Maybe five minutes more. I'm still so sleepy to get up.' Again I was about to sleep but then I heard my mom babbling about how I was late for school and stuff. I had no other choice but to get up and get ready or else I have to listen to her exaggerated speech.

I went inside the bathroom and start taking my clothes off. I opened the shower door and went in. slowly I turned the knob of the heater. I feel the splash of water in my face making me more awake. After a long summer I had, this was the first I took a bath this early. Well' from now on I'll be doing this again every day.

"So this will be my last year huh?"

Time really goes by so fast. I was not really in mood for school but the thought of me being senior just makes me eager to go to school and spend as much time as I can with my friends. I really didn't want my high school year to end. Even though I had to go back in the school I hated, well not really hate, it was more like I'm tired of it. I never wanted to think that I'll be apart from my friends. The bond I made with them maybe will be gone once the graduation ends.

"I wish this time, just this once; time will not go by so fast"

I'm not really a girl with screaming fans or such. I'm just a normal girl who looks up to those who have the beauty, the brains and of course the body. I can't deny the fact that I don't have the body that can dazzle anyone. Oh, and one of the things I lacked is the bust. I really envy those who had the 'blessing'. I was always asking myself where I was when the lord poured those blessing. But anyway, I liked who I become and I'm proud of being me.

I went out the bathroom silently after taking long hot shower. I immediately went straight to my room to wear my usual school uniform I used for three years. I really felt nostalgic whenever I wear these clothes. I looked at myself in full length mirror. I was satisfied with how I looked, Simple and tidy. I never really bothered to fix my hair. I only comb it and put some hair cuticle, and then I'm done. And I never wore make-up when going to school. I just don't feel comfortable wearing those. I really looked plain, but who cares? I know my shoulder length raven hair was never an issue. It always looked the same. My body was not man-drooling-sexy-body but rather it was petite and like I told you, I don't have the 'blessing'. Well, I do have one thing I can somehow be proud of. My ever unique eye color, who would ever think that it's possible to have a violet eyes? Some said it's cool and unusual. Well I do agree with them. It really is unusual. All in all I'm just plain looking little girl. Literary, I am little, as in I'm short. Sometimes I think of drinking two liters of milk everyday! Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But it just somewhat annoys me, especially when those stupid boys start to mock me about my lack in height.

"Okay! I'm ready. All I need is my stuffs and I'm done!"

I fixed my things inside my bag. Seeing it organized, I zipped it and went out my room. My mom went near me and gave me my allowance for today. I don't usually eat breakfast because I don't have my appetite in the morning. Well, it's a less work for my mom right? I so love her. I love my family. Even though I have two siblings who are really pain-in-the-ass and parents who always do exaggerated speech. I still love them. They were not perfect, but for me it's more than enough. They are very understanding and really fun to be with. It doesn't really matter to me if we're not filthy rich. All I wanted was already given to me. Even I don't get the things I like, like the Chappy doll I really liked, its fine with me. As long as I can eat! Okay. So I am a glutton but really, it doesn't show.

"Mom, I'm going now! I love you. See you later. I think I'll be home at five"

After I said goodbye, I kissed her and went off. I always walk to go to my school. It's also part of my exercise every morning. The school is not really near but also not too far. Sometimes I walk by myself but most of the time I'm with my best friend. Sometimes I really wondered how we became best friends at the first place, because we were just too different. But I really feel comfortable whenever I'm with her. Talking about the devil, here she comes!

"Bhes! Good morning! You're early as usual."

"Hi bhes! Well, back to school days again! That's why."

I call my best friend 'bhes'. Ever since first year I have been friends with her. Our interests never really matched but our personalities do. Maybe the only interests that matched between the two of us are interest in boys but our types, nah, never been the same. I told you, we have different taste. We had never argued since like, forever. A little misunderstanding but it's rarely to happen. We are always hanging around even though we have different class. Chatting about things and stuff that we did or wanting to do. Specially those pranks we pulled off.

"Here we are! Welcome senior life!"

I heard her said those words. I liked it, being senior. It was like we're the superior among all the batches for we are the oldest. But some part of me never wanted to reached this, fun but painful year. For it will be the last. After this we will be on our separate ways, struggling for life. I never knew what true pain means, maybe even true happiness. We haven't even entered the real life yet. I wanted to stay. Stay with the presence of the people I knew. But I need to move on for I know it's inevitable.

Now that I think about it. I haven't seen which class I belong. I dragged my best friend to where the list of class is shown. As I look into the names, I notice some names that are familiar to me. It saddens me to see that we're not in the same class. But think of the bright side. I'll meet new friends and have new bonds.

"Oh! There it is. So I'm in class IV-B. What class are you in?"

"Umm, I think its class IV-B too!"

I was glad that she was in my class. We always pray for every year that we'll become classmates again. It appears that the Lord had finally heard our plea. We smiled at each other and look at the list again to find other friend of ours. As we looked it up, I saw the name of our close friends. I'm really happy with that but there was one name that spoiled my delight.

"Finally! Now you're in the same class as him"

"No way"

"Way!"

She squealed with joy while me, well, here I am all shocked and upset by the situation. I can't deny that I was really enthusiastic about having him as a classmate in the past. But that was in the past for god's sake! I was praying that he'll be gone for the rest of my life and never come and show his face again. Though I know my heart says the opposite. But what the heck right? I was finally moving on, and then there he comes into my life again. I was frustrated but never the less deep inside, I know I was happy. But that happiness was suppress by the hurt and pain I felt for eight long years of yearning and waiting. The pain that sting whenever I see him turns into unshed tears that only me, myself can see. I had given up on him long long time ago, but that was not the case. Because whenever I see him, I'm still affected by his presence. Well, I'm just a hopeless romantic for you information.

"You know. We must make this year the greatest! Don't stand there being upset. Be happy that even in the last moment, you were given a chance to be with him in the same class. And take note, without his girlfriend!" she squealed in delight. I never liked it whenever she does that.

"You sounded like you want me to seduce him or something! You know how I hated men because one certain reason. Him" I whined at her.

"Yah, yah. Whatever. I know you like my idea and I know you still love him even after how you said you have finally moved on blah, blah, blah! You're really persistent in this kind of stuff." She said proudly.

"Okay, first, he was and he is the only one I have fallen completely for some unknown reason. That's why I'm persistent. You know that he is the only one I've love until this time." I was completely explaining to her about me being persistent.

"Ha! I knew it. I really know you so well. I told you, you still have some feelings for him. And it's still strong! In your face!" She patted me at the back and grinned like an idiot.

"Okay. You got me! You can always read me like an open book. Curse you." I'm completely defeated. I easily cracked whenever I talk to her about this topic.

"That's why I'm your damn best friend. I'm the only one who can stand you. " She beamed at me. I smiled at her comment, which I don't know exactly if it's an insult or a compliment, all I know is that I'm super lucky to have her.

"I know. Because we're just the same, we're both crazy! But unlike you I don't have a boyfriend. And I don't have guys who are crazy over me." I saw her sighted at my statement. She doesn't agree with me whenever I tell her she is one of the most beautiful girls in our school. She really doesn't care about what other guys felt about her. She was completely head over heels at his boyfriend right now.

"Stop flattering me. I told you, guys are not so all over me. Really!" she said it blankly. I don't get her sometimes. I don't know if she's dense or she just choose to ignore the things happening around her. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be turning their heads if someone like her would pass by you? And take note, I am not blind! I see the stares of the guys at her. It was like their eye balls would come out. That's kinda creepy though. Who would not look at her long blond curly hair that according to his boyfriend was so soft. Her beautiful blue eyes which no one dares not to look at. Her natural beauty which captures the heart of every boy she passed by, not only her charm and face but she also have the body. How I envy her having those big 'future' ahead of her. And her perfect curves. It was all proportional! I always asked her the secret of keeping a body like that. But I'm hopeless when it comes to my 'future'. I'm not finished yet! She's not only perfect physically but considering her saint like attitude, well, not saint-like. I would be definitely lying if I said that. I know she's mean sometimes and really likes prank, well that's our hobby. Playing pranks! What I'm saying is that she is a really good company. She's has every trait you would want for a friend. She was not perfect but at least true.

"So, room 203?"

We decided to go to our classroom now. As we walked in the long corridor, we see different people. Some we knew and some we haven't seen before. Maybe they were lower batch. It was kind of rare to have a new student in our year. When we reached our destination, we saw someone already in the room. Though we couldn't see his face, we are sure that it's him. He has this bright red hair that even a rat would never forget. He was sulked at his seat staring boringly at the board. We decided not to greet him properly. A surprise wouldn't hurt right? Quietly we went near him; he seemed not to notice our presence. Slowly I put my hands over his eyes. I felt him stiffen, and then I felt him held my hands.

"I know it's you, missy" he said without doubt in his voice and turned around to face us.

"Darn you! How did you know it was me?" I asked him surprised.

"Because of your hands, they're small. Duh!" There was mock in his voice. He smirked at me looking all proud. I whacked him on the head. I hate being called small.

"Don't rub it in my face, dimwit!" I glared at him and he just laughed at me. Annoying idiot, but still he was one of my good and closest friends. I never really had grudge on him whenever he calls me names. I just talk back. It's a routine actually. And it never comes a day that I don't whack him because he's being such an idiot. He was one of the good people who actually understand me. Though he had this strange looking hair, for it was color red. And had this tattoos all over his body. His still a good man, better than those who pretend to be looking good but in reality, they sucked.

People were now entering the room, some only by themselves and some in groups. We waited for our other friends to come. They really took a long time before they entered the room. It was few minutes before the bell. That was absolutely a bad start of the year if the teacher marks you late at first day of the class. The room that was empty earlier was now completely loaded. Every chair was now occupied and you can now hear voices surrounding you. We were now chatting with my friends whom ended up having the same class. The truth was I'm double tasking! It's not very hard to do. I chatted with my friend while I constantly glance at certain someone. I think my best friend had already noticed me as I glanced over that someone, she grinned at me, but I don't give damn about it! It's my eyes not hers. I just grinned back at her. Every student was now preoccupied when the homeroom teacher got in. she was wearing glasses and seemed to be strict. Everyone stayed silent as they were eyeing the person who just went in.

"She's scary!"

I heard my friend murmured. I gulped and watched her set her things on the table. I heard her tapped the table with her fingers. She was waiting for something, I can tell. Everyone just stared at her. She too stared at us. Silent overcame the room. No one appears to have the courage to make even small noise. After a while, breaking the silence the teacher infront slammed her hands on the table. Every one tensed and looked down.

"The hell wrong with you people? You haven't even bothered to say 'good morning sensei'. You're just staring at me as if I would eat you if you spoke. I was expecting at least greeting you dorks!" everyone's jaw dropped with her sudden outburst and her choices of words actually. They were now free from their anxiousness and started reacting.

"EH!?"

"What 'eh!'? so you really were expecting me to eat you" she said for the sake of teasing. I saw her smirked but then I felt somewhat at ease at this teacher. She was happy-go-lucky teacher and really humorous. This will be one heck of fun school year.

"Okay, first, I want you to introduce yourselves. After you, I will be the one to introduce myself. I'm tired of the usual teacher first before students! Seems like no one knows me yet, there will be thrill! And there's another thrill after me." she said blissfully. She walked unto me and made her signal to start introducing ourselves. I was in the first row and the very first chair. It can't be helped, there's no choice but to stand and start off the introduction. I was eager to know this teacher too.

We do this every first day of the classes. Telling your name in front of the class and sometimes if you're unlucky, the teacher would make you do some stuff, like displaying your talents in front of your classmates. For me, it's just waste of time. What if farting is your talent? God that would be weird! Okay, no more babbling. Now here am I, I inhaled deeply and stood in front of everyone. And flashed my smile as a sign of friendliness or should I say don't-worry-I-won't-eat-you-you-can-talk-to-me sign. I stared at them and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hi everyone, I am Kuchiki Rukia! 17 years old and now a senior! nice to meet ya all!"

* * *

_So how'd you find my story? I decided not to put names on this chapter. The whole chapter was focus on Rukia and if you notice, it's her POV. So did you found out who were the persons there? Sorry If it's a bit boring for you guys. I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong choices of words, maybe. Thank you!_

_Oh, the future thingy or blessing. I know you got those? Right? Haha. Well, to make it more clear, I'm talking about the breast. _

_dai_


	2. Seniores!

**My Life**

crimsonamber

* * *

**_Disclaimer : I still don't own bleach. i don't even own a bottle! (not planning having one ;p)_**

_Author's Note:_

_I made this without draft! gawd. I have so many ideas before I go to sleep but after that it's all gone. I'm too lazy to write it in a paper anyway. haha. and words just won't come naturally. I really need to widen my vocabulary! anyone want to lend a dictionary? haha! XDD anyhoo. Here's the second chapter! I hope you'll continue reading it! There something I changed , the eye color of Rukia. It must be amethyst not violet. Sorry! Well then, enjoy reading!_

_Ruffa Mae, kamusta naman ung chapter one? Haha. Imy! Basahin mo ulit to. Nandito ka na!_

_Swisz Phantom, thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to keep it COOL. haha . ;p_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Seniores!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"Friendship isn't ranked by whom we have known the longest_

_Who came first or who cares the best_

_It's about who came and never left."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

"Hi everyone, I am Kuchiki Rukia! 17 years old and now a senior! Nice to meet ya all!"

All the eyes were focused on a certain raven hair girl with amethyst eyes that was standing in front of them. She was smiling sweetly and never showed any sign of uneasiness in the class. Her eyes gazed rest at the teacher waiting for her to signal to go back to her seat. When she saw her nodded at her she bowed down and went back to her seat. They applaud at her while she was going to her seat.

"That's a good one Kia-chan!" the strawberry blonde glee at her friend. Rukia put a thumbs up and sat down beside her.

"Of course it is, it came from the mouth of a goddess" they both giggled at her comment for herself

"Aren't you very feisty today?" she asked looking at her. Rukia saw her eyes gleamed, she knew what that means "maybe it because of-"

Her sentence was not finished because the teacher called the next student to introduce herself. She stood up shyly and went in front of the class. She bowed her head and again faced her classmates. It's noticeable that all the boys were now gazing at the strawberry blonde in front of them. Their gazes were locked on her.

"Ano, minna-san, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku. 17 years old. I hope a very interesting year with you! Yorushiku onegaishimasu!"

After her introduction roar can be heard from the classroom. Even whistles are heard from the back where in there are group of boys. She can't help but being embarrassed. She quickly looked down. She was impatiently waiting for her teacher to tell her to go back to her seat. As she heard her voice rang out the room to silence the students she looked at her. She saw her shrugged and she went back to her seat quickly.

"That's quite a ruckus, Ran-chan. Stupid men! I want to pull out their eye balls from their socket." Rukia said angrily. She stared back at the group and tter curses "cheh. Perverts"

"That's alright Kia-chan, I can beat them up to pump if I want to! I can do anything with this muscle of mine!" She said to her friend showing her so called 'muscle' on her arms. Rukia snorted. Suddenly she looked down and her voice sounded low "But what a pervert they are. I hate being treated like that!"

"Want me to hire a hitman? I'll tell him to make sure all of those bastards are dead" Rukia whispered to her as if they were really going to do it. Rangiku laugh at her friend. "Then I'll make them lick my ever beautiful foot"

"How can you do that if their already dead?" She asked giggling. She looked at Rukia who was really thinking about her question."And why would you do that?"

"Their lucky to have licked on my feet if ever that happens" She said proudly. The irritating atmosphere was now gone. Rangiku and Rukia were now laughing because of Rukia's over confidence but she's not really an arrogant, she just do it for the sake of fun and jokes. "Hey, it's Orihime! Did she come in late?"

They exchange look and shook their heads. Neither both of them really saw her coming in because they were talking a while ago. Rangiku turned her head to the pretty girl with reddish-brown hair with pair of gray eyes. She was smiling happily in front of the class. She stood in front and begun her introduction.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, I'm 16 years old. Pleased to meet you!"

She bowed and then she study room as if she was searching for something. When she noticed a hand waving at her she quickly called out her name.

"Rukia-chaaan!!" she cheered. She went near her and hugged her. Rukia crashed to her blessings as she hugged her.

"Hey! Chill lady! I'll die if you don't let go of me" she said to her. She backed off and started apologizing. "Because those are huge!" rukia pointed to her chest mockingly.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so damned beautiful and 'blessed'." She laughed and sat down on the empty seat beside Rukia

"Who's beautiful?" she asked and looked around as if she was looking for the 'beautiful person'. "There are so many blessed people here. I'm just not one of you. At least I'm cute!"

."Setting that thought aside. I can't believe were classmates again!" she beamed not minding the insults she been throwing her.

"Do you know how to read Orihime? I think It sure say's there 'Kuchiki Rukia'" she sneered at her.

"Shut up flaty!" Orihime replied mockingly. She saw Rukia glared at her and snorted "Well, if I wasn't late maybe I will see your ugly name"

They laughed at each other. Though they are always bickering with each other they are really good friends.

"Ran-chaaaan!! Hi there!" Orihime waved at her with smile plastered on her pretty face "This is the first time that we'll be classmates! And this is the first time I saw you without your 'oh so loving boyfriend' Shuuhei-kun!"

"You're right! Because he's always with me, he's my adorable tail!" she chuckled "Just kidding!"

"We can't even tear you two apart from each other!" She explained matter-of-fact tone "Your two are always lovey-dovey whenever were hanging out at your house."

The introduction just continued until the last person in the back. It was then Rukia took notice, she watched the person walked up to the front. He is tall and has great biceps. He has this messy black hair and pair of blue eyes which Rukia considered as the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Her gaze followed the man, she observed him completely from head to toe.

"Kia-chan, your drooling" Orihime said in teasingly manner.

"Shut up orihime. Speak and I'll definitely break your neck." she snapped at her. "I'm not drooling for god's sake. I'm not obsses with him!"

"It's okay. You don't need to deny it; we all know how you feel about him" she said pointing at the man infront. She suddenly brought down her hand when he looked at their direction. Instantly Rukia looked down voiding eye contact to the said boy.

"Shiba Kaien, 17 years old. Nice to me ya!" he wave his hands cooly and looked everyone with confidence. Cheers can be heard from the back where he and his friend were sitting and squeals from the girls. He smirked and went back to his seat cooly.

After everyone finished introducing themselves the teacher went in front and wrote a name in the blackboard. She then faced her students. "okay class, we have a new student. Come in now Kurosaki-kun"

A boy with a bright orange hair entered the classroom. His face is in a scowl. He stood confidently in front while his amber eyes were observing his new class. All were staring at him, or at his hair. He smirked at the sight. He noticed that there is one person who was eyeing on him. He glanced at the raven hair at the corner that was looking down. Then he started.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 years old. hajime mashitte."

"Rukia, don't you want to see the new student? Shiba is not in front anymore!" Rangiku wave her hands at Rukia's face "Earth to Rukia!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm dazed out. That's all." Rukia smiled at her friend and looked at the said student. "Weird hair."

"Yeah, do you think it's natural just like Renji's?" Rangiku asked curiously looking over his crimson haired friend.

"Maybe" She answered "let's just ask him later, maybe. Do you think he's approachable? He looks scary with that scowl on his face. So what's his name again?"

"You didn't hear?" Orihime replied slyly "because you were too busy thinking 'bout Shiba."

"I'm not—er—he was—um, he's not the reason I dazed out" she stuttered. 'Gawd can't believe I just stuttered'

"Look, your stuttering. What happened to the straight face and fast talking Kuchiki Rukia?" Asked Rangiku. She was on Orihime's side. Poor, poor Rukia

"He can really shut your mouth Kia-chan" Orihime shot her an evil smile "maybe I should befriend him, and let him join our group."

"I so hate you Orihime!" Rukia blushed. Rangiku and Orihime just giggled at her reaction.

"There's no need for that Orihime, I'm the same class as him last year, and we talked a lot. I can definitely lure him to grab some lunch with us sometimes!" Rangiku giggled

"Ran-chan, I hate you too! You two are making fun of me. Meannie!" Rukia pouted. Her eyes were now back to the person in front, she observed him carefully "He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

"Kia-chan's a two timer!" Orihime scoff at Rukia

"Am not!" she defended and shot her an evil glare. She was motioning like she was going to strangle her.

"So that means you'll now switch to Kurosaki?" She grinned.

"What about me? The orange haired asked curiously. He was standing in front of the two girls who were arguing.

"KYAA! Kurosaki-san, ehehe, ano, nothing, it's just, we thought if you are you going to seat here?" Orihime was startled with his sudden appearance in front of them. And they were even talking about him. She pointed to the empty seat behind Rukia.'Oh, that's a lame excuse, argg. So embarrassing.' she thought

"Ahh, nice meeting you-uhh" He nodded and sat on the chair.

"My name is Inoue Orihime" she said shaking her hands to his.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku" she did the same as orihime.

"Kuchiki Rukia" she said blankly without even bothering to look at him.

"Oh, you're the one who's dazing off a while ago when I entered" he was pissed at her snobbish attitude.

"Shut up, I'm definitely not dazing off. I was, thinking" she demanded. She leaned on the table and rested her chin on her palm..

"Okay, so what's my name Kuchiki?" he asked as if testing her if she was really 'thinking'.

'I think I heard Orihime called him Kurosaki earlier' Rukia thought remembering the conversation earlier "Kurosaki"

"Kurosaki what?" he smirked at her. He knew she was not really paying attention earlier.

She eyed Orihime and Rangiku asking to give her his name but they just shook their head and laughed. She didn't know his name because she really didn't hear it. She was starting to get embarrassed to this Kurosaki guy. But she's not gonna lose to him.

"I didn't hear well your name" she said proudly leaning on her back now. "because you speak so low"

"Oh yah? For all I know you didn't hear it, you heard my surname being called by Inoue" he answered cockily "I'll say my name again for you midget, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ohh. I thought it would be something cooler but instead it was a girl's name. The heck" she snorted "I'll remember that don't worry, strawberry!"

"Why you!" he snapped angrily "My name means 'the one who protects', idiot"

"That's not very nice of you Kurosaki-kun," she was in her high-pitched voice. God how she hated it but she sure know this will be more annoying for him "I mean, who would be calling an innocent girl like me an 'idiot'?"

A nerve popped out Ichigo's head. That voice sure pissed him off. And most of all, this girl is annoying as hell. He never met anyone who can keep up with him when it comes to mocking. Especially girls, but Rukia was just simply pissing him off.

"Shut up midget" he muttered in defeat. He didn't want to talk to her in that stupid voice. It was very irritating.

"So how did you dye your hair? Did a gay do it for you?" she continued mocking him. It gives her pleasure even if she didn't know this guy at all.

"It's natural for your information, and I don't like gays. They piss me off like you"

"Oh, is that so? I thought you'd be interested. I have a very nice gay friend!"

"Do I look like gay to you?"

"quite"

"cheh"

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, so are you two finish? I really want to introduce myself now!" the teacher got their attention and they nodded. They were both embarrassed and annoyed with each other.

"I am Ochi Misato and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year! I'm looking forward working with ya guys"

With that the whole class gave her a deserving applause. She then started her class and the whole class just listened to her attentively. She was cocky but still a good teacher and she really like bright students. After few classes the bell rung and al the student went out the room for lunch.

"Ahh! This sure is a tiring day! I'm hungry!" Rukia exclaimed at her friends "Say, why don't we eat at our usual spot?"

"Oh! Oh! I remember that! I really missed that and I think I'll miss it more in the future." Said Rangiku happily "But I will not miss you guys"

"What!?"

"Because we'll be in touch, I will not let you forget me" She winked at her friends

"AWWWW!!" They hugged each other

"Hey we'll be going to the spot. I bet you know where that is right?" asked Momo. Hinamori Momo, her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Her eyes are dark gray and have a porcelain skin. She has a very gentle smile. She was with their other friends.

"Of course! We'll just go grab something from the canteen! I don't have lunch today, so, I'm gonna buy it at the canteen" she explained. She waved back to her friends and started walking with Rangiku and Orihime. When they reached the canteen Rukia quickly went in the crowd and got in the line to buy her food.

'damn, I don't know what will I buy. There are so many foods. I don't know what to choose' she thought. When she reached the counter the lady smiled at her and asked what she will get.

"A bread and a orange juice please" she said. 'I end up buying these stuffs again' she sighed and looked at the bread and juice given to her by the lady. "Thank you!" She left and looked for her two busty friends. She laughed at the thought. Then she saw them waving at her. Orihime was calling her.

"Rukia-chan! Over here!" Orihime shouted while waving at her. She ran her way to them but suddenly slow down when she notice someone. He was walking afar but she can tell who it was even if she only gave a glance. Oh yeah, she knew very well. She ignored him and didn't bother to tell her fussing friends. But unknown to her Orihime's eyes was very sharp. She noticed him and grinned.

"Oh it's Shiba!" Orihime exclaimed and clasped her hands. She poked Rukia at her side making her jump "someone's starring"

"Bhes! Don't lose you're self! You're drooling again." Rangiku giggled. She looked at Rukia who was now blushing madly.

"Don't state the obvious Ran-chan!" Orihime teased as she continued poking Rukia's sides.

"I'm not drooling! And what's with the 'again?' did I ever drool?" Rukia defended. "Shut up you two. I'll strangle you if you don't stop!"

"Guilty." They said unison ad laughed.

"You I can't tell why your head over heels over him. He's a total turn off in the class last year. If only you were only there." Rangiku explained as she puts her finger under her chin "But he's really kind."

"I know but still, I can't get myself not liking him. It's so damn confusing." Rukia replied aggravated "I see his negative points, even I wanted to be turned off, you know, it doesn't happen."

"You're being sentimental again!" Orihime stated. She patted her back slightly. "There, there."

"But I hate him though." She made a 'hmp' and crossed her arms.

"Oh the irony!" Rangiku sighed

"Hey Kia-chan!" Orihime called. Rukia looked at her suspiciously

"What?!" She asked

"He's looking at us!"

"don't kid around Orihime"

"No, really! And he's he's coming over here too!"

"Ugh! Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm serious"

"Oh really? When did you ever became serious you air-"

She stopped her breath, wide eyes. She gulped when she heard his voice. All her movements were now freezed, all she can do is bow her head down and never show her stupid face to him if possible.

"Hey Rangiku!" Kaien greeted "So, uhm, what class are you in?"

"You're really stupid as hell, Shiba Kaien" Rangiku snorted and folded her arms in front of her.

"Aw, that's mean Rangiku" He whined "I'm only asking."

"We're in the class idiot and also them" She pointed to her two companions. He looked at the two girls, one was smiling brightly and the other one was looking down as if avoiding his look. Rukia felt Kaien staring at them. Her whole body was stiff and she was sweating. Her heart was pounding very, very, fast.

"Really? Well nice to meet you. I'm Shiba Kaien, hope we can get along well!" he smiled and shook his hand with Orihime's.

"Inoue Orihime" She grinned and nudged Rukia on her side. She suddenly looked up and flashed a smile to the man in front of her. She saw a surprise in his eyes.

"Yo Kuchuki!" He greeted in surprise and scratched the back of his head "I didn't recognize you earlier. Ya know, because you're staring at the floor."

"I'm sorry Shiba-kun, I, uhm" her heart kept pounding as she said every word. She was blushing furiously but tried to maintain her calm. "It's really nice that were in the same class." She smacked her forehead in distressed. Kaien noticed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I just remembered something, yah, something important" she waved her hands. Kaien nodded then she sighed. 'gawd! I'm stupid! So embarrassing!' she thought

"Ah, okay. So I better get going now! See ya later!" He waved at then as he walked ahead of them. When he was out of sight, Rukia's knees gave in and she dropped on the ground.

"I can't believe myself for doing something so embarrassing. WAAAH" she yelled in frustration. She buried her head on her cold and sweaty hands. Rangiku reached out her and helped her. She was surprised on how cold her hands were.

"Kia-chan, are you still alive? Oh my god! These are so cold. Like it was put in a fridge" She shrieked. She hugged her best friend in joy "But that went well! I didn't expect that you'll speak more than one word"

"WAAAH! RAN-CHAN! I'm happy yet I'm sad and embarrass! I hate him. I hate me!" She hugged back.

"There, there" Orihime and Rangiku patted her in the head. They let out a soft chuckle.

"Why don't we go to our spot now? Momo and the others maybe looking for us." Orihime suggested. She walked ahead of the two.

"Sure" both said in unison

They walked out of the canteen and head to the tree near the school building. It was a big Cherry blossom tree. When Momo saw them coming she ran unto them.

"You guys took long buying those things" Momo pointed the bread Rukia was clutching. "C'mon. Everyones waiting."

They nodded and followed Momo. They sat down beside each other and looked at their companions. They were talking about their vacation and everything.

"Hey, what took you so long? You just bought bread right?" asked Isane. She has platinum blonde hair and dark eyebrows. Her hair has two hair wraps on the left, and is set off by a second set of hair wraps just behind her right ear. Her face is has both very distinctive eyelashes and a very pouty mouth. "so? Talk!"

"We met Shiba on the way!" Orihime squealed "I wish you saw the look in her face!"

"Shut up Orihime" Rukia was glaring at the energetic girl beside her.

"So? What happened then?" Asked Isane eagerly "So, did he talk to you Kia-chan?"

"Uhm, ano," Rukia nodded. Blush creeped across her face.

"KYAA! Honto? That's why you're so quiet!" Isane crawled over to Rukia. Orihime whispered something to her.

"WAAH! Stop it." She was starting to laugh out loud. Isane and Orihime were tickling her nonstop. "AHAHA! Stop it Isane-chan! Hime!HAHA! it tickles!!"

Rukia was now panting after the two decided to stop. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red. She instantly grabbed Orihime and wrestled her on the ground while grinning. She put her hands on her face and started pinching her.

"I-ita-ta-itai!!" Orihime yelled putting effort on pushing Rukia off her. They stumbled and she gripped rukia's neck. "Ha! Got you ugly!"

Rukia tickled her and bit her on her arms. She winced in pain and motioned as if she was about to bite Rukia but luckily she avoided her attack. Orihime pulled the hair of Rukia and tickled her. She laughed hard, tears was streaming down her eyes. Everyone just laughed at the two and watched them as they fight. This weren't like those cat fight, it's just a friendly bonding as they called. After a few more minutes they stopped, laughing at each other's appearance after the fight. Rukia's hair was very, very messy. It was sticking up in different directions while Orihime's hair was all on her face. Suddenly the bell rung causing all student go back to their respective rooms. The girls did the same.

"Are you okay Orihime?" Rukia was still laughing. She was now fixing her hair

"Yah, I am!" Orihime replied putting her hair pin. "I'll get you next time bru!"

"I so love you you know!" Rukia grinned.

"Me too! I so love you I wanted to kill you!" Orihime sneered giving her an evil glare.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual!" She snorted. They started laughing and whacked each other's head.

* * *

_So? Did you like it? All I can say is they're so not them! It's my plot anyway. Haha. I'm glad to own this! And too much dialogue I think. Haha. No ichiruki yet! Haha. Don't worry, there's more to come. Yah, on the next chapter! I assure you dear readers! So please tell me if you want me to continue or not! Just hit the review button. Thanks everyone._

_P.S. Sorry for the japanese words! I don't know if the spelling is right. _

**.dai.**


End file.
